wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Obampadour
Transcript Greetings beardlovers. It's June 3rd. Barack Obama, this one's for you, big guy. beer dot com chips and salsa intro Apparently Barack Obama won the nomination this evening. of CNN headline: Obama wins nomination, CNN projects Congratulations. This news is bittersweet. I kinda thought it was gonna be me. by side pictures of Obama and Wheezy in the water You gotta admit. It was a pretty solid matchup. I should have appealed more to those outside my constituency. Maybe I shouldn't have referred to Pennsylvanians as bitter mofos whom I hate. Maybe I shouldn't have slept with all those whores. Or those horses. Maybe I shouldn't have compared the voter disenfranchisement of those in Florida and Michigan to the voter disenfranchisement of those in Zimbabwe. Danzig! Maybe I shouldn't have danced like this. of Hillary Clinton dancing. I take it back. I'm glad I dance like that. dances, beginning by imitating Hillary and then breaking out his own moves Anyway, I guess if I wasn't the nominee, Barack, you were the best second option. And I appreciate you taking the time to thank me in your speech tonight. of Obama's speech. Obama: At this defining moment for our nation, we should be proud that our party put forth one of the most talented... smiles and nods, qualified field of individuals ever to run for office. smiles and nods Wheezy: That's true. Obama: And that is particularly true of the candidate who has traveled further on this journey than anyone else. Senator voice: Wheezy Waiter voice again: has made history in this campaign. smiles and shrugs bashfully. Acknowledges the applause. She has made history looks momentarily confused not... not just because she is a woman looks very confused who has done what no woman has done before glances at the camera with a very quizzical expression on his face but because she is a leader who inspires smiles sheepishly at the camera millions of Americans with her strength, with her courage, looks concerned and her commitment to the causes that brought us here tonight. Our party and our country are better off because of her and I am a better candidate for having had the honor to compete with Hil.. voice: Wheezy Waiter voice: ...inton. Okay, Barack has a problem with gender. I still think he'd be a great president. Enough politics. Let's see what's in the comments. J. Tyler writes, dude you gotta show me how to do that secret Lost handshake. So I live like less than a block away from you. Very strange. Scruff that fuzz. Thanks J. That was really creepy. I will promptly lock my door. Matt writes, you should give your beard a pompadour. Matt, I think your excitement for pompadours came from the recent Indiana Jones movie. Shia LaBouef's character has a pompadour. Let's see how it looks on me. pompadour is turned upside down and placed over Wheezy's beard. Wheezy smiles widely for the camera. Not bad. (ding) dot com outro outtakes: Maybe I shouldn't have compared the voter disenfranchrise... Maybe I shouldn't have compared the voter disentran.... Maybe I shouldn't have com... Maybe I shouldn't have compared the voter... Apparently Barack Obama won the nation this evening. a furrowed expression Recurring themes beardlovers, headlines, "danzig!", comments, wink References to other movies The side-by-side photos of Wheezy and Obama in the water come from the video I'm Swayze for You.